Danger Room
by Asgardian
Summary: Takes place just before Astonishing XMen's currant story arc. Mainly POV of the danger room. Please read and review. Rated for violence and minor language. Story will end with a character death.
1. One of many battles

Danger Room

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Marvel does.

This takes place right before the current story arc of Astonishing X-Men. Prof. X is on the island of Geonosha, Jean Grey is dead again, and Colossus is alive.

This is told mainly from the point of view of the Danger Room (training room of the X-Men, armed with alien Hard Light holograms, but with safeguards to keep it from killing any one). Some of it is told from the point of view of some of the X-Men (the writing in italics)

Beast dodged the blast of fire within .389 seconds of him being aware of it. Wolverine ran at 23.4763 mph slashed a solid light hologram with 87.5648 psi. Colossus would grab Wolverine and throw him at the End Program button in 4.00076 seconds. I dropped the floor from under them 4.00075 seconds later. As they fell Kitty Pryde rushed to see if they were ok. She phased through the barrage of adimantium spikes, but in the .983687305 seconds she was intangible I let out a barrage of high pitched sound and she dropped, solid again. The safeguards prevented me from killing her, so I had to settle with making a cage of electricity around her. She would not be able to phase through that with out great pain. Cyclops fired an optic blast for 2.957 seconds at the End Program button. I responded by launching out a many sided crystal that absorbed the blast and shot it out in many directions. No fatal hits but everyone in there were grazed by the diluted blasts. Emma Frost was in her diamond form, coming at a holo of a sentinel. She used diamond fists to punch hand and foot holds in the metal and climbed to its mainframe. I shot out a spinning diamond tipped drill at were she would be in .74836 seconds. .0047 seconds before it hit her and shattered her diamond form around the room. "Emma Frost was killed", my speakers announced and Emma left the Danger Room. As if in real life, I sent many little crystal shards flying through the simulated battleground. That move would have killed Cyclops and hurt Beast. It would have killed Kitty, but at that moment she was trying to phase through the ground and tunnel under the cage I had made for her. Of course I knew she would try that trick (it worked for her last time, but I learned) so 1.37636472 inches under the solid light "ground" I had a deadly Electrical current. I couldn't kill her but the speakers blared "Kitty Pryde a.k.a. Sprite a.k.a. Shadowcat is dead". That left only a heavily wounded Beast, Wolverine, and Sprite's pet alien/dragon Lockheed alive. I induced a zero-g environment around the purple flying thing. And after it aimlessly struggled and flapped for 6.784758 seconds in switched to reverse gravity, reversed with 14.4832 extra g's. Had this been real the dragon would be a purple smear in a 31.83738 foot deep crater. He left the room. Four down two to go. Beast tried to throw a Fastball Special (an X-Men move involving one strong X-Man throwing another, most often Wolverine getting thrown), but like Colossus's attempt it failed. 56.957529 of the way to the End Program button, Wolverine would have impacted into a sheet of adimantium at a force of 678.4832685 psi. I would have shattered his unbreakable skeleton. Beast was the only survivor. Trailing hard light blood he ran to the End Program button. Jump, duck, crawl, run, and dodge. I was impressed with his skills, but in.0003658 seconds I had a plan that had an 89.573748 chance of succeeding. I suddenly made the ground as close to frictionless as possible. He had no choice but to extract his claws and crawl foreword inch by inch. (Beast has retractable claws like a big cat.) I then sent a high voltage beam through the ground launched him off all fours and into the air. By the time he came down there were soft light holos of long adimantium spikes on the ground. He would have died.

_"Hey, Fearless Leader," Wolverine said, "Either we got stupider, or that thing got smarter. Because the last time it killed use all was, hell, it was before old Ruskie died" as he gestured towards Colossus. "That was only the second time I died in there" Beast added. Cyclops shook his head "I know. And I'm worried."_

_Worried about what, he didn't say. Was he worried that his team was failing. That he was failing as a leader. That the Danger Room was messing up. No it couldn't break down it was designed not to. Besides he had never heard of Shi'Ar tech ever failing. No, he would just train his team harder; it wasn't that the Danger Room had got smarter. It was just a fancy computer, and computers only did what they were programmed to do._


	2. Midnight Worries

Danger Room Chapter 2

This chapter is told mainly from the point of view of Scott Summers, a.k.a. Cyclops, current leader of the X-Men, but the last bit is from the POV of Wolverine.

Scott Summers woke with a start, but kept his eyes closed until he could put his ruby quartz visor on. It was the only substance that could block his powerful optic blasts. He had been having a horrible dream of everything going wrong and all those he led died. But one good thing came out of this ordeal; he realized why he was worried. It was because of the kid that had his powers removed by an alien that called itself Ord of Breakworld. The kid's name was Eddie, or as he was nicknamed, Wing. His power was to fly, no wings, no telekinesis, just flying.

The phone rang and Scott grabbed while looking to check on Emma Frost, who was sleeping next to him. She was still asleep. Good.

"Hello," the voice on the other end of the phone said, "Is this the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children?" "Yes" "I just got your message about my son Eddie, and I'm sorry it's so late, but I just wanted to find out if he is alright. I can be there in two days if I'm needed."

Scott thought for a while and asked, "Did you know your son was a mutant?" "He's a what… What do you mean by _was_ a mutant? If you harmed him I'll come down there and beat… Wait; is this about that mutation "cure" that was on the news? I'll bet that you are those costumed vigilantes, what was it, the X- Guys."

Yes, we are the X-Men, and your son was stripped of his powers, but we, uh, we had reason to believe that they were experimenting on mutant corpses. And while we were investigating, we kept the children at the mansion, for there safety. We also had some of the older students being security. And I know this will sound weird, but an alien came into the school and attacked some of the students. Your son was one of them. He was flying, yes flying in the air, and this alien injected him with the… No, it is not a cure; mutation is not an illness or disease. Your son was injected with the _serum _and another one of our students, also a mutant, used her powers to save your son. I know you are worried, but your son is not in any danger or harm. This serum might be only temporary, and we have certified doctors, who would like to run some tests to make sure your son is not harmed in any ways we may have missed."

"I will be there in two days to pick up my son Eddie, not Birdman, or Angel, or what ever you call him. And you're lucky I don't sue you for endangering my son. Let me set this straight, I never liked the idea of sending me son to some school on the other side of the country, when there are plenty of schools with advanced learning classes in California. It was what my wife wanted, and then she died. So that is why my son is at your school."

After the phone call, Cyclops went to the Danger Room for a midnight session to ease his nerves. He "died", but he had plenty of excuses this time. He was tired, he was angry after talking to that man, and he was worried for Wing. He was smart enough to stay here for the classes, but there is no reason to be at a school for the "gifted" if you don't have a gift.

Scott went back to bed and Emma, and somehow managed to find a troubled sleep.

Five minutes after Scott left the Danger Room, Wolverine entered it. He lasted for two hours before being "killed". As he left he came upon a great realization "I really like beer". The Canadian thought as he went to the kitchen in search of something besides chocolate milk.


End file.
